Walken
Description: A"Walken" or "Walkengeist" is a supernatural creature often mentioned in stories to scare bad people into behaving good like Grimm's Fairy Tales. The inspiration behind the Walkengeist is the Wesen of Grimm especially the Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest. Appearance: A male Walkengiest has a very Walken-like appearance and voice, standing about 6'ft tall and being quite lithe. Female Walkengeists always appear to be like semi attractive women with some vampiric-like qualities. Both genders possess fingernails that grow longer and sharper, aquamarine blue eyes that glow, and sharpened teeth when they morph. In their 'game face' mode the males tend to look like the Hessian, while females in game-face become more beautiful but become slightly vampire like in appearance. Although they are considered to be undead, they show no signs of decaying or scarring not in normal form or when they are in their morphed/game face mode. Personality: Walkengeists always tend to be viewed as evil and sinister because of the lore that surrounds them. But they only scare humans that have been bad and rarely kill unless they are provoked. Both genders tend to be highly intelligent and compassionate, but males tend to display a more shadowy and mysterious persona. Place of origin: Mostly darkened forests but sometimes they may be seen in other locales such as cities or towns - especially on nights of a blood moon or if there are any wrongdoers in the area. Powers: Walkengeist powers mainly consist of heightened senses, inhuman strength and agility and the nightmare powers. A Walkengeist can use it's gaze to look its victim in the eye - this paralyzes them with fear and gives them nightmarish visions in which they have to fight their own worst fears in order to survive. They also have a vampiric aura that scares and attracts humans at the same time, they can change into their "Game Face" at will. If a person is scratched by a Walkengeist...he or she will become one themselves. It is said that a Walkengeist can use his/her gaze to detect what said victims fears are. They also highly intelligent and are skilled dancers. Changes: When a male victim undergoes the process of becoming a Walkengeist, he may aquire the following things: His appearance and mannerisms and voice will alter to become more sinister and Walken-like. He was also grow taller and more lithe and his hair will spike up, he also get the urge to dance now and then - this dancing is a trait that all Walkengeist have - making them more graceful and agile. When morphed...both male and female Walkengeists have their fingernails grow longer and sharper and their teeth sharpen to resemble fangs. Also both Walkengeist genders tend to have aquamarine eyes that glow and are slightly sunken as well as a pale complexion. When it's a female victim, the female will become slightly more beautiful but have some vampiric qualities. The changes that come with your typical Walkengeist transformation involve developing inhuman strength and agility as well as heightened senses and the same 'vampiric aura' that the Walkengeist that scratched them had. The game face of a male Walkengeist has numerous similarities to the Hessian Horseman, even sporting a pseudo grimace/snarling expression. Reversing the Changes: You cannot cure a Walkengeist curse...once a person is scratched by a Walkengeist...they are destined to become one. The only way to possibly make things better for the victim or would-be-Walkengeist is to have them transfur the curse to someone else and make them a Walkengeist. That person has to be a human in order to do so. Influence: A lot of the influences for this include classic vampire mythology, the phobiast from the Big Wolf On Campus episode Fear and Loathing in Pleasantvile, The Hessian Horseman and Christopher Walken himself. Several creepypastas serve as inspiration in particular Jeff the Killer and the Worm Jeff mythos. Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll